


Nighttime Is For Pizza and Sadness

by famgrill_sinner



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), the adventure zone
Genre: Avi/Johann if you squint, Haha one sex joke, Johan with two n's, Johann my s o n, Lemmie know, M/M, Might add onto it??, Mmm look at these tags, he deserves the world, he's a sad boy, pizza delivery au, pizza man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: With an order of three large pizzas, you would expect a party right? Well, if you're a depressed man, then it's all for you.---OR.... Johann is sad and get's pizzas from a hot delivery boy (Avi)





	Nighttime Is For Pizza and Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to foreshadowing like crazy with me, your host, an AVId fan. I'm sorry.

Avi, a man who had a house full of an ample supply of fantasy alcohols was a perfect fit for a pizza delivery man. So what if he crashed his bike a couple of times? He loved the job. Delivering anything was a dream to him. Maybe in the future or some alternate universe he would be able to send people off to go somewhere important. 

However he’d have to settle for pizza. Sliding his goggles and pulling the helmet over his dark curly hair, which was pulled back in pony tail, he got on top of the red scooter. On the back was a stack of at least three full pizza boxes, for a party he assumed. Pulling out the flask he took a swig of the drink and started the scooter. ‘Better to drive drunk than to drive sober’ he honestly followed that statement almost everyday with a passion.

Humming a tune to himself he swerved slightly in the road, trying to take the smoothest route so the pizzas wouldn’t fall. If that happened again, he was out of a job. Then who would deliver cheap pizzas? Nobody cause everyone thought his job sucked. Avi actually liked his job and didn’t want to lose it. People relied on him for pizzas. 

The scent of a strong alcoholic beverage and pizza dough mixed as he rode the scooter down the road. The sun had set a while ago, coating the sky in darkness, crickets sang in a symphony, a dog barked in the distance and the red motor powered bike kept going down the road. Just a few more houses to go before he reached his stop. Slowing down he looked at the paper in his hand, this was the house.

A sagging staircase, chipped paint, scratched door, a lawn that needed a trim but a single rosebush and tree stood in the mess. The numbers ‘2125 Egg Lane’ were faded on the mailbox but this was the house. A strange name but not the worst. A light was on inside with the curtains pulled shut. Avi got off the scooter, took off his helmet and untied the boxes. He walked over towards the door, feeling the deck dip under his weight. With no door bell he knocked. Waiting for the person to answer he pushed up his goggles so they rested on top of his hair and pulled out his flask once more. Mid swing of the drink, the door creaked opened.

Standing there was a man, late twenties. Dark eye bags made it appear that his brown eyes were sinking into his skull, a pointed nose stuck out from his droopy and sad looking face, dark brown hair was covering his right side of his face while the rest were in the small rat tail he had, his dark skin was light up from the light inside the house, showing off his purple sweatpants and matching purple long sleeved shirt.

“You Johann?” Avi asked looking at the name on the slip of paper and putting his flask back into his pocket. The man in the doorway nodded and looked at the pizzas in the other's hand.

“Sure am. Too bad nobody will know who I am.” Johann sighed. He had a sad aura around him, as if he was sad and droopy over nothing at all. “You can come in and set the pizzas down on the table. I’ll grab my wallet.”

Avi was hesitant. But he walked inside. The inside of the house was more clean than the outside. A gray wallpaper coated the walls with scratched hardwood floors to match, a futon was extended from the wall, right in front of the stained dark blue futon was a coffee table, a small tv was stacked on top of a few boxes. He could tell in the other room there was the kitchen. Avi set the boxes onto the coffee table and took a swig of his flask before the other came back into the room.

Johann shuffled into the room, as if it was too much work to lift his feet and greet the other man. Something was off. Johann was all alone as far as he could tell. There wasn’t anyone else in the small house.

“This all for you?” Avi asked with an eyebrow raised. He was in no position to judge the other male. He’s seen worse. Walking in on a s&m meeting was at the top of the list. 

“Yeah. I’m getting over something right now.” Johann said with another sigh. Avi had a flat emotionless voice, while Johann sounded depressed as if he was born with a sigh. Johann pulled out the money to give him.

“Break up?” Avi asked grabbing the money and counting it, making sure it was the correct amount of bills. Johann shook his head and flopped onto the extended couch, flipping open one of the boxes.

“Sorta.” He took a bite of a plain cheese slice. It was all just cheese. “My sort of friends stole my favorite violin from me. My mom gave me that violin. It’s not easy being a struggling musician who doesn’t have his instrument.”

Avi looked at him. Johann appeared to be too sad for a musician. He looked more of an ‘arty’ type. The kind that would take black and white photos for a living. Johann patted the spot on the couch next to him in a ‘sit down’ motion. Avi obliged. This wasn’t something he was supposed to do, but Johann appeared to need a friend at the moment. Even if it was the pizza delivery guy.

A mouse scurried by as Johann took another bite. The house was more run down than first glance. At least the house was cheap, maybe. Or at least Avi hoped. Hopefully Johann wasn’t slaving day after day to pay for this ‘luxury suite.’

“So you’re a musician?” Avi asked watching the other male grab another slice. Johann sighed and nodded. Avi decided against playing a drinking game, one where every time Johann sighed, he would take a shot of his drink.

“I guess. Music is my passion. Whatever passion I have left anyways.” Johann said setting the pizza slice on the futon and standing up. He disappeared from the room to return with something that resembled a lute, hands hidden in gloves. His fingers stretched across the strings as he sat back down on the couch.

Johann was playing a song Avi had never heard before, but it sounded incredible. The musician didn’t even need to look at the instrument to play, he just closed his eyes and let the music take over his body as he softly strummed away. Avi didn’t realise he was tearing up until the song was finished.

“That was absolutely stunning Johann.” He said wiping his eyes. Johann stood up and returned the instrument back to wherever it came from. He returned, lips forming the smallest of a smile.

“People always say that when there hear my music. I don’t want to sign a record deal though. I just want people to enjoy my music.” Johann said taking another bite of the slice of pizza from the extended futon. “What’s your passion?” He shared his, now Avi had to.

“I went to college for nothing apparently. I studied and mastered in machenrie. How it works, how to build it, how to fix it. Hoping I can make something big one day. Till then I just work as an alcoholic pizza guy.” Avi scoffed reaching into the pocket of his coat to reveal a pocket watch, who would ever use that? Everyone had phones and real watches.

“You make this?” Johann said watching Avi as he opened the watch up to show a fancy inner design that sparkled in the light, metal tendrils entangled the clock hands with the back of the watch while the back was a jellyfish colored in dark blue, purple swished into it, drops of dark red splattered along the dark background. 

“Yeah. I work with metals on my spare time. I make watches.” Avi said looking down at the watch feeling a slight blush on his face. People never asked about the pizza man's outside life other than delivering pizzas, it wasn’t their business anyways, but he still silently begged people to ask him about it.

“All I can do is make my own music, play instruments and be sad. You have a real talent dude.” Johann sighed still looking at the pocket watch with a weak smile on his face. Avi closed the watch and unhooked it from his pocket. He put it in his hand and slipped it over to Johann who just stared at the freckled hand outstretched.

“You can have this. I’ll just make a new one. I just want someone to enjoy my watch.” Avi said waiting from Johann to take it. With some hesitation, he took the watch wiping his hands on his already stained shirt before he grabbed it.

“Thanks man.” Johann said setting it down on the table in front of them. Avi jumped as there was a knock on the door followed by it swinging open and someone walking in.

“Johann here you can have it back. We don’t want it anymore.” A voice yelled walking into the room the two were in. The figure walked in to reveal his extremely short form, long beard, and no taste in fashion. In his right hand he was clutching a violin. “Didn’t know you were doing the ‘pizza delivery guy’ kinda porn.”

Johann stood up and grabbed the violin, basically kicking out the small man with one foot as Avi blushed on the couch. Johann sighed deeper than Avi has heard then sat back down with the violin. 

“I’m sorry about him. Merle is a problem.” Johann said looking down at the pizza, trying to hide a blush that had appeared on his face. Avi shook his hands in an ‘it’s okay’ manner.

“It’s alright. I’ve seen worse.” Avi chuckled running a hand through his long, curly ponytail then stopped. “Oh my God what time is it?”

Johann held out the watch for him to see. It was almost midnight. The pizza shop was closed and he hadn’t returned the bike, meaning he’ll get in trouble for it tomorrow. Avi stood up and made his way around the table.

“I really have to go. I’m sorry Johann.” Avi said connecting all of his words as he slipped the burgundy goggles over his eyes.

“But we can hang out again right?” Johann mumbled running the watch through his hands. Avi stopped. Nobody had asked him to hang out in a long time. He’s just the pizza man.

“Sure. Just call the pizza place. I’m always there. Ask for Avi.” He said making his way over to the door. He heard Johann mumble an ‘ok’ as he stood up once more and walked over to where Avi was. 

“I can play for you anytime. It’s nice to have someone listen to my music.” Johann said looking at the ground. Avi noticed that he was slightly taller than him. Avi nodded with a smile.

“Sounds nice, but I really have to go. Lucrecia is gonna have my hide for this one.” With that Avi left the house, getting on his bike, worries about getting the bike back to the shop faded as he thought about the sad, sad man in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you get my EGG BABE refrence????   
> Uhhhh should I write a second chapter to this??? It'd make sense of me going more into depth of their meeting. Maybe Merle had some foreshadowing of his own ;;;)


End file.
